Ocarina of Time: Seven Years Later
by Vegeta9187
Summary: Link and Navi have woken up to find Hyrule in devastation. Can the duo save the world from Ganondorf?


Okay, I need to explain this a little. This is the second part of my Ocarina of Time novelisation, telling the story of Link's future years. The first part (Link's adventures as a child) is mostly still on paper, since I originally wrote the story by hand before I moved onto the PC. So I'm posting this first, then I'll post the first section. Those of you who have played OOT will know what has happened so far, while the rest of you will have to wait…Hope you enjoy it.

The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time

_Seven Years Later_

He had seen it all. He had heard it all. The fires torching down the countless villages, the relentless screams of fear echoing through his mind. The destruction was vast. The loss of life had increased every year in the thousands. The monsters did not care. They were bloodthirsty. They wanted to cause pain, and they were very good at it. The creatures of the nether world fought and killed with no purpose and no regret. They had overpowered the Royal Families army with relative ease. The Royal Family had somehow survived and was in hiding. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be long before they were found. Although the Dark Kings forces were basically born to fight, they had the ability to sense movement from miles around. It would not be long before the ex-king made a mistake. And all the Sage of Light could do was watch.

The Sage of Light, Rauru, was the last remaining Sage. His friends and comrades had been sealed away in the temples scattered throughout Hyrule. Rauru himself would have been sealed away too if his sanctuary, the Temple of Light, had not been heavily protected and hidden in the very depths of the Sacred Realm. When Ganondorf had entered the Sacred Realm, Rauru had managed to seal off most of the Temple of Light, including the important room of all – The Chamber of Sages, where he lived. This all started seven years ago.

Throughout that period of time, Hyrule had become a wasteland. Much of its captivating scenery had been destroyed along with villages being wiped off the map. Men, women and children lost their lives in the devastating war, a war that lasted not years or months but mere weeks. Ganondorf's monsters were too powerful. Those who tried to defy his creatures met a gruesome end. Rauru had not been in the fields of Hyrule when it happened, but he saw every moment. All he had to do was close his eyes and watch the catastrophic power of the Dark Forces. Every time he gazed over the ruined land of Hyrule he clenched his fists in anger. He was angry at the events that had taken place but he was angrier at the fact that he couldn't do anything to help.

Until now… 

A young boy was on the floor in front of him with a small blue fairy lying next to him.

_No_, he thought, _he is not a boy. Not anymore…_

That was true. The boy had become a man. A man with so much courage he was more than capable of taking on the forces of evil. Maybe even Ganondorf himself.

_Let's not get ahead of ourselves. His past adventures weren't exactly taxing. Anyone who actually gave a damn about other people could have done what he did. This man just had more power than most men as a boy._

The man on the floor was the saviour of the world. In another way, however, he was also the reason for the pain and anguish that had dominated Hyrule. When he had lifted the Master Sword out of the Pedestal of Time he had opened the gateway to the Sacred Realm. Ganondorf was able to enter and become what he was now – The Dark King of Hyrule.

Rauru had witnessed the hero's bravery as a child and was impressed. It actually hurt him when he had to seal the boy away seven years ago. But it was for the man's own good. And, in a particular way, for the good of Hyrule.

_He was too young. He could not wield the power of the Master Sword. As a man, he will be able to release the hold Ganondorf has on Hyrule._

One thing still bothered him: what if Ganondorf attacked him as soon as he was sent back to the real world? He may have the Master Sword but he is not completely ready to take Ganondorf on head to head.

_I can't wait any longer. The Dark King almost has all of Hyrule under his control. It won't take him long to find the other lands. How long will it be before Termina falls?_

Rauru shook his head. Termina would not fall into the hands of evil. Even the Sages had a hard time trying to find that place. Besides, the forces there are very powerful. Ganondorf would have a difficult task trying to invade Termina.

The man in front twitched, his hands starting to make a fist. Perhaps he had seen what Rauru had seen. Rauru rubbed his beard and straightened his golden tunic nervously. In a strange way this man was his superior. He determined the future for the rest of mankind.

Rauru gazed down on the saviour, as he became more active. He would actually miss him when he left. When the other sages had been sealed away he became very lonely. Although he had never spoken to the man Rauru had enjoyed his company, watching his childish body develop and mature. The Sage of Light had also supplied him some new clothing and holders for the weapons that the man carried.

He is not just a man, he thought to himself. He has a name and a title – Link, the Hero of Time. 

Rauru smiled. A smile he had long forgotten. He was nervous, but also happy. Happy at the thought that Hyrule was going to be saved. A part of him, however, also felt a bit of sorrow. Sorrow for the monsters in Hyrule who would have to fight Link in battle. They will understand the meaning of revenge.

Rauru shook his head again and prepared to greet the Hero of Time as he began to rise from his resting-place.

Link was there again. Standing outside of Hyrule Castle. The rain was hitting him hard, the droplets clashing against his metal shield. The drawbridge descended. Again. He knew everything that was going to happen. The white horse rode past him. Again. However, he saw Zeldas face more clearly. It showed nothing but pure fear. She then vanished into the darkness. Again. Then Ganondorf appeared behind him and blasted him with powerful magic. That was when Link was supposed to wake up.

But the dream did not die. He saw more. Burning fires, people being slaughtered, and villages falling to the ground. Link screamed in anger. But no noise came out. All that could be heard were the cries of pain from the innocent villagers and the cold, merciless laughter of the filthy monsters that scarred the land.

Was this a dream? It felt real. It couldn't be though. Why weren't the soldiers of Hyrule stopping this? Or maybe they had already tried. And failed. Link wanted to help. But he was stuck. He couldn't move. He was still completely paralysed.

_Wait a second. Is this my body? It feels different. It's as if I'm…older. How can that be? I'm a Kokiri. Kokiri's don't grow. They don't age. This doesn't make sense. WHAT IS GOING ON!_

Suddenly, his body started to move. He clenched his fists. Link could feel his paralysis flowing out of his system. He felt the coldness of a flat surface. He heard a voice. A deep, old voice. The Great Deku Tree? No. The voice was old, but not that old.

"Wake up Link. The day of reckoning is upon us."

Link groaned softly, his body still stiff. He slowly opened his heavy eyes and looked around him. Small rays of light were protruding from the ceiling yet it was still dark. It appeared the floor was in fact a platform floating in the air. Link began to rise from the floor and saw he was standing in the middle of a large Triforce symbol. Circling around him were six different coloured altars, each with different engravings. He remembered that he had seen them around the pedestal that the Master Sword had been locked in. A golden altar lay in front of him, and someone was standing on top of it.

He was old, his face covered in wrinkles. He had a beard that resembled the Lon Lon Ranch owner, Talon. The man wore a stunning gold top, decorated with many symbols and signs. The long sleeves reached down past his hands, hiding them behind knots on the end. His face looked tired, like he hadn't slept in a very long time. When he stared at Link he wore a weak smile.

"Greetings Link, the Chosen One. I am Rauru, one of the ancient Sages."

"Sages? Link asked him, detecting a change in his voice, "The people who created the Temple of Time?"

"Yes, that is correct. The other Sages and I built the Temple of Time to protect the entrance to the Sacred Realm. This is the Chamber of Sages, inside the Temple of Light.

"This place," Rauru said, raising his arms and taking a look around the strange darkness as if for the first time, "is situated in the very heart of the Sacred Realm. The Temple of Light is the last stronghold against the evil forces of Ganondorf. The Master Sword, the evil-destroying weapon you removed from the Pedestal of Time was the last key to the Sacred Realm."

Link hadn't the faintest idea of what was going on. The last thing he remembered was pulling out the Master Sword and being surrounded in light. He also remembered hearing cold, heartless laughter from Ganondorf. He had said that he, Link, had done what he had wanted all along. And that he was now free to enter the Sacred Realm. The reason why he was in this strange new place suddenly hit him hard; Ganondorf had taken the Triforce.

Link was about to ask Rauru this but he cut him off with a deep wheezy chuckle.

"Link, don't be alarmed, but look at yourself!"

Frowning with confusion, he looked down at his hands and almost jumped out of his skin.

Everything about him and changed. Brown gloves now covered his hands, which had grown significantly. He was wearing a tight, white undergarment with a thick collar that stuck out of his ever-faithful green tunic. The tunic had adapted to his new, athletically built chest. Link started patting his body, just to check to see if it really was him. He was no longer a little boy – Link had become a man.

Suddenly he heard a high pitched shriek from above. Realising whom it was Link gazed up at his friend and companion, Navi. She started flying around him in disbelief.

"I don't believe it! Look at you, Link, you've grown up!" she said to him in a mix of excitement and astonishment. Link, however, was still unable to comprehend his change.

_I've got to see what I look like._

Surrounding the Triforce symbol and the other six altars was a clear blue floor, shining like a mirror. Stepping over to the edge Link looked at the surface and saw a late teenager staring back at him. His hat had doubled in size along with his ears. Long, pointy ears hung off the edges of his face, looking rather out of place in Links opinion. Looped around the lower lope of his right ear was a small silver earring. He flicked it softly while millions of questions started to mount up in his mind.

"What's going on, Rauru?" Link asked, failing to keep the desperation out of his deeper voice, "Where is Zelda? What has happened to Hyrule? Please tell me!"

Rauru remained calm, staring back at him with an unreadable face.

"The Master Sword is a sacred blade which evil ones may never touch. Only one is worthy of removing it from the Pedestal of Time, giving that person the title 'Hero of Time'. But you were far too young to be the Hero of Time. So your spirit was sealed in this place for seven years. And now that you are old enough you can now return to Hyrule as - "

"SEVEN YEARS!" Link roared, not caring who Rauru was anymore, "I've been here for seven years while Ganondorf has been destroying Hyrule!"

"You've got understand, Link," Rauru said to him calmly, as if he had not just yelled at him, "You were far too young to handle the power of the Master Sword. The other Sages and I had no choice. One way or another you would have lifted the hallowed blade out of its resting-place and opened the door to the Sacred Realm. I know you opened the Door of Time for the greater good, but Ganondorf was able to enter this forbidden place. He obtained the Triforce from the Temple of Light and became the King of Evil. His evil powers radiated from the temples hidden throughout Hyrule and, in seven short years, it has transformed Hyrule into a world full of pain and misery. Even in this Sacred Realm, I can only do very little."

Link fell to his knees and slammed his fist into the floor. The people he had grown to care about, the world he had sworn to protect was now only a mere shell of what it used to be. He thought he had done Hyrule justice by unlocking the Door Time, but he had unleashed suffering instead.

_Saria, Darunia, Ruto, all of you…I'm sorry…_

"Don't worry, Link. There is still hope. The powers of Sages are still intact. When all of the Sages have been awakened the Sages seals will contain all of the evil power in the void of the Realm. You have the ability to fight together with the Sages. You are the Hero of Time, chosen by the Master Sword!"

Rauru raised his arms up high as Link rose to his feet. "Keep my sprit with you and find the power of the other Sages to add their might to your own!"

Link looked up to at the ceiling of never-ending darkness to see something shining. A small, golden light was descending toward him. He lifted his hands up and felt a medallion fall into them. Beautifully golden, it had two different sides, like a coin. One side had the Triforce symbol engraved into it while the other side had a different marking. It had three triangles separated from each with three single spheres in between them. As Link put the medallion into his inside pocket he felt himself being lifted off the ground. He had been made a custom to his sensation before in previous dungeons, but he still didn't like it. But he knew that Navi and himself were being sent back to somewhere in Hyrule.

As they departed, Rauru spoke to Link one last time.

"Find the other Sages and save Hyrule!"

* * *

Sinking from out of the ceiling, Link was placed comfortably on his feet in front of the Pedestal of Time. They were back in the Temple of Time. Link scanned the room that he had left seven years ago, even though it had only felt like a short time. The place didn't look any different, except the hall seemed to be darker. It was eerily quiet – even from Hyrule Castle it was possible to hear the merchants at Hyrule Market. But silence ruled over the whole area. This did nothing to help Links confidence.

"It must be night." Link said but Navi shook herself.

"Link, it's one o'clock in the afternoon," she replied, "Have seven years really passed?"

"One in the afternoon…" Link whispered, "It's almost as dark as the Lost Woods."

He stepped down from the pedestal altar. He suddenly felt very heavy and almost stumbled over. He couldn't believe that he hadn't noticed it in the Chamber of Sages. Instead of having one scabbard, he had two. One of them was about to snap after the increased size of Links body. He unbuckled the strap and placed his first ever weapon, the Kokiri Sword, on the floor. Still feeling hefty, Link felt around his belt and saw all of the treasures had had acquired as a child. His hand was almost the size of the slingshot and he couldn't get a proper grip on his boomerang.

"It looks like you won't be able to use the weapons you found as a kid anymore," Navi said softly. "I think it would be best to leave them here. It doesn't look like anyone comes in here in this time too."

Link couldn't argue with her. He put the slingshot, the ammunition for it, and the boomerang next to the Pedestal of Time along with his Kokiri Sword. Despite the fact they were only weapons, Link felt like he was losing a bit of himself. Apart from his sword, the slingshot was his oldest weapon while his boomerang was his most unique piece of equipment. Link was, however, keeping the bombs ad bottles.

Checking his pockets one last time Link found two treasured instruments – The Fairy Ocarina he had received from Saria when he first left the forest and the Ocarina of Time he had fished out of the moat after Zelda threw it. Weighing each instrument in his hands, he decided what to do. He put the Ocarina of Time in his front pocket while placing the Fairy Ocarina in his left, inside pocket with the Light Medallion, close to his heart.

Having one last scan of his person, Link decided it to be best to get out of the temple and see what was going on. Giving a small nod to Navi he stepped down from the altar and started toward the open Door of Time. When they almost entered the tunnel leading back to he main hall, Link stopped. He had heard footsteps. Creeping out of the darkness behind him.

Still facing the exit, Link swiftly pulled out the Master Sword and unhooked the Hylian Shield. Now that he was older, he could hold the shield like he done with the Deku Shield. He spun round on the spot, ready to take on anything that got in his way. But to his surprise he found a young person standing over the Pedestal of Time and his expired weapons. Link couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman; the person had the body of a woman but the face of a young boy. Half of the face was covered by blonde hair, making only right eye visible. A white bandanna was covering the individual's head with short strips of blonde hair escaping from the edges. Another white cloth was wrapped around the mouth, nose and neck, descending down onto the chest. There was a marking on an eye on the cover, coloured blood red. Concealing the rest of the body was a tight purple suit; Link was given the idea that this person was some sort of ninja.

"I've been waiting for you, Hero of Time," the stranger said, confirming to Link that it was a man but with a soft voice. He lowered the Master Sword slowly but watched the newcomer with scepticism; he'd been tricked more than a couple of times before.

"When evil rules all," said the man, "an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest, one in a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead and one inside the goddess of sand."

_Lost Woods, Goron Mountain and Lake Hylia. Easy enough. But 'House of the Dead' and 'Inside the Goddess of Sand'? No idea what that means._

"Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the dark evil and return peace to the world. This is the legend of the temples passed down by my people, the Sheikahs. My name is Sheik, one of the last remaining survivors of the Sheikahs."

_Sheikahs? Impa was one of them._

Sheik gave Link the once over and resumed his speech. "As I see you standing there, holding the mythical blade, you really do look like the legendary Hero of Time. If you believe the legend, you have no choice. You must find and awaken the five - "

"Yeah, look Sheik," Link interrupted, "Thanks, but I've had this talk before. Find the temples, free the Sages, save the world, right? Drop me a line when you can tell me something I haven't already heard." Link put his weapons back in place and began to leave again.

"A Sage is waiting for you at the Forest Temple," Sheik said, continuing like Link was still facing him, "The Sage is a girl I'm sure you know."

Hearing this, Link stopped immediately. He heard Navi give a small gasp. Clenching his fists, he gradually turned round, looking at Sheik out of the corner of his eye.

"Saria?" he whispered, "What is she doing at the Forest Temple?"

"She went inside to try and seal the evil power herself. But she became overwhelmed and is still somewhere inside. Because of the devilish power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. I'm sure you will want to help her as soon as possible, but even though you are heavily equipped you cannot even enter the temple. If you believe what I'm saying, you should head to Kakariko Village. A new piece of gear awaits you there."

Link looked at Sheik carefully, his suspicions of him being untrustworthy deteriorating. Link wanted to believe him, but his latest experience had taught him never believe everything you hear. Hyrule should have been saved, not on the verge of collapse. Then again, he could not bear knowing that one of his oldest friends was being held captive. And Sheik could possibly be his only friend in this new Hyrule.

He took a last look at Sheik, grinned slightly and waved his hand in recognition. He then turned on his heels and began to leave the Temple of Time.

_Gonna be keeping an eye on you, 'friend'._

And so Link and Navi left Sheik in the dark church and stepped into a world that they no longer remembered.

Reviews and comments are welcome.


End file.
